poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Maximals Part 1
Rise of the Maximals Part 1 is the eleventh episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot The two ships crashed landed in Equestria, One ship was the Maximals that crash landed at The Crystal Empire and the other was the Predacons that Crash landed on the Wasteland next to the gateway to Tartarus which freed Tirek from his prison cell and joined forces with Megatron and the Predacons, Now it's up to Princess Yuna and her friends to join forces with Optimus Primal, The Maximals, Scorpan, Star Swirl the Bearded, Catrina, Maleficent and 9 unexpected heroes to stop Tirek, Megatron and the Predacons from taking over Equestria. Arriving at the Crystal Empire One day in Equestria, two airships came and crash landed in two locations, a space ship which belongs to the Maximals crash landed on the Crystal Empire. Crash landed in Tartarus Another spaceship which belongs to the Predacons crash landed into Tartarus and freed Tirek who negotiated their leader, Megatron that if they can help each other with their revenge against their own enemies, They'll rule Equestria and Megatron agreed, But little did they know, They've been watched by four small figures who saw what happened and left to warn Scorpan, Star Swirl the Bearded, Catrina and Maleficent. Meeting the Maximals The next day, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly were having fun, Then Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, WALL-E and EVE came and told her that some crash landed in the Crystal Empire, So they left to check it out, Then they was the Space Ship of the Maximals as Princess Skyla met up with them, Then out of the ship came Optimus Primal and the Maximals, Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. Then came 9, 7, 3 and 4, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Ratso, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender and Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel, Crank Casey, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Moley, Angus MacBadger, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Mac, Babs, Bunty, Nick and Fetcher, John Silver, Zazu, Iago, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach,The Missing Link, Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, Private and Classified, Short Fuse, Eva and Corporal came and warned Shining Armor and Princess Cadance about the danger. Saving Equestria Later, the mission to save Equestria begins as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Trixie begin their ceremony and cast a spell to resurrect and revive the missing five of the 9 pieces of the professor who created them and finally, 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 have been revived and reunited with 9, 7 and 3 and 4 as our heroes gathered all the Maximals to prepare for battle against the Predacons, Meanwhile, Tirek and Megatron gathered all the Predacons to prepare to take over Equestria. Trivia *This episode is when 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 gets resurrected and revived by Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. *Our heroes and heroines gather all the Maximals including Prowl, Iornhide and Silverbolt as Tirek gather all the Predacons including Ram Horn, Sea Clamp and Cicadacon. *Our story continues in Rise of the Maximals Part 2. Scenes # Arriving at the Crystal Empire # Crash landed in Tartarus # Meeting the Maximals # Saving Equestria Category:Iamnater1225